shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a television programming block on Boomerang and an American/English television channel that aired Shopkins in the UK and US. They also helped to produce the first series. Cartoon Network started airing Shopkins in 1999 in the UK daily. The classic episodes were only shown on this channel in the digitally remastered format. From 2004 to 2010, they had a night-time block called Cartoon Network Classics (formerly known as Toonami from 2004-2005) that aired episodes of David Mitton's time as director. On August 2004 during weekends, they paired two episodes from the first and second series. Shopkins began airing new episode on the weekdays as well in 2005. Cartoonito (formally known as Cartoon Cartoons) started airing Shopkins from 2006. Which Aired Series 4. These airings were also used on the US television network, PBS Kids and the Canadian television network, Treehouse. Shopkins was taken away from Cartoon Network in 2016 and moved to a different channel, Cartoonito. It still airs on Cartoonito. However, the Cartoon Network Website still features the Shopkins activities. After Cartoonitio aired Shopkins, the episodes in the half-hour airings of Shopkins on Cartoonito were divided into two time-slots repeating the opening, Shopkin Roll Call song and ending and not having the songs that come in the middle of the airings and the "Today in Shopville" opening. In the US during the Summer of 2000, they aired the second and third series of Shining Time Station to promote A Shoppie in Distress. Some episodes of Shopkins also played as small segments during commercial breaks before the next show while Shining Time Station was on the air. Shopkins also came to Cartoon Network in Australia for a while. Shopkins' partnership with PBS ended on 31 December 2017 and the Christmas/Winter episodes of the first series were broadcast on Cartoon Network as a special holiday program. Starting on 12 March 2018, Cartoon Network and the main Boomerang channel started airing Shopkins nearly eighteen years after the 2000 airings. As of late 2019/early 2020, Shopkins' partnership with Cartoon Network ended, and all traces of it were removed from the website. (See below) Cartoon Network Blocks UK *Cartoon Network (1999-2017) *Cartoon Network Classics (Formerly Toonami) (2004-2010) *Cartoonito (2006-2017) US *Cartoon Network (June-August 2000; 2017-2020) AUS *Cartoon Network (2003-2010) List of Airings Trivia *In 2000, during Shining Time Station's airtime to promote A Shoppie in Distress, Cartoon Network held a sweepstakes for children to enter to win a shopping-themed party in their home for their friends, along with Mara Wilson and a life-sized model of Jessicake as special guests. Several winners would also have won a Wooden Railway Stop & Go Figure 8 set. Gallery Logos Cartoon-Network-logo-1992.png|1992-2004 logo da1wdty-83963d60-1afc-4716-9250-a27fee12e837.png|2004-2010 logo Videos File:Shopkins On Cartoon Network!|Fanmade External Links *'Shopkins tweeted:' Shopkins episodes and specials are no longer available on Boomerang or Cartoon Network. You can find a selection of episodes on Amazon Prime and Roku Kids, as well as a broad range of content on the MooseTube Squad YouTube channel and through the YouTube Kids app. Category:Organisations Category:UK TV Channels Category:US TV Channels Category:Production companies Category:TV Channels